clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Day of Reckoning
There comes a time in every dictatorship that the dictator sees their empire crumble. For TurtleShroom (penguin), is that time. Witness the absolute, action-packed, drama-inducing, heart-stopping Ben-PWNing thrills of Crisis VI on that crazy whiteboard, the Clubb Phengin Weekee. The event Prolougue: The Penguin Who Cried Ben It was the dead of Antarctic winter. A crowd had gathered around the old town square near the Clubb Phengin Weekee. An aged penguin in a yellow robe, also colored yellow, donning various war metals from battles and skirmishes before the Pie War, was standing on a cardboard box, screaming. What was left of his natural, now gray hair was shining in the artificial light. The penguins around him were listening. "DO YOU SEE THAT PENGUIN, THAT PENGUIN OVER THERE?" Everyone turned to a short Adelie penguin in a pharoh suit, picking flowers from his garden. He waved back to them. " " They turned back to the aged penguin with that sort of "So?" glance on their faces. "HE'S EVIL, PURE EVIL! HE SENT ME DELETION THREATS FOR WEEKS BEFORE!" The crowd roared with laughter. Everyone who was anyone knew that the pharoh guy, Ben, had Reformed! They all walked away, giggling. Someone threw a snowball at the speechmaker's head. He fell in the snow. "That Wompus78, always telling stories... you know, he's a reformed vandal too..." Wompus laid there, but having great dignity, he stood up, dusted himself off, and waddled down the path, attempting to exopse Ben for the evil he claimed he was. Happyface, the famous monarch of his state, happened to be heading to the large whiteboard to do some writing. He came near Wompus and greeted him. "Hello! What's wrong?" "I'll tell you what's wrong, that naughty ⏎⎲ Ben, that's what's wrong." Happyface stopped for a moment. "Ben? Did you say... BEN?" "Yes, why?" "I think he's evil too!" Wompus smiled. "YOU DO?" "Yes, and I believe every word you said back there." Wompus nodded and added HF to his buddy list. They had work to do, no need for mushy chit-chat. ---- Chapter I: It's Lonely at the Top "Dictator" TurtleShroom (penguin) paced back and forth in his office which lay behind the great CPW whiteboard. The opened blinds behind his large wooden desk casted lines of light into the large, dimly lit room. A large rug on the floor, bearing the logo of the Weekee, could be vaguely seen, as could two little desk flags. One bore his dictatorship banner while the other had Barkjon's insignia on it. Ben had been plauging him for days now, and though he had opted out to sign his petition of acceptance, he still had a secret hope that Ben truly had reformed. Alas, he knew within him that reformation was not a case in this issue. Slow Poke, a diabolical Walrus of yore, had infamously assumed the identity of Snowman 1001 with Sanity Penguin's shapeshifter, and wreaked havoc in the poor penguin's name. Though he was apprehended, he recieved parole from Owcatraz and claimed identical reformation. Alas, the Walrus returned to his ways, quickly attacking poor Snowman once again. When it was all said and done, the dictator ended up fighting months of legal uphill battles and lawsuits defending the SM1001 name. He won, but had not forgotten. TSP had seen a lot in his career. Five wars, over four hundred expansions to the Weekee whitewall, hundreds of Str00dels, a raid of Vampenguins, and a Walrus invasion was nothing to sneeze at. However, it had grown weary on him. The once mighty penguin, who had just celebrated his forty eighth birthday, was aging fast and having difficulty running a site where a lot of people didn't like him. He had recently entered a less active state, and he had long lost that stride in his waddle and the joy in his job. It was exactly what it wasn't supposed to be, a job. The penguin looked at his wall of achievements which had hung to the right of his desk for years. Framed drawings, brazen trophies, and even a filthy old box "unaward" and a "NO DANCING NEAR BEN" sign looked back. He held some of the pictures close to him, showing the Dictator and his friends having fun together. He frowned and put them away. A few tears streamed down his face and onto his beak. He wiped them off and turned to a vanity. TurtleShroom (penguin) took a good hard look at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his flipper on the purple sash he was wearing, and took a long hard glance at the huge, tiered crown he had atop his head. He looked down for a minute and untied his Ninja-mask, setting it down on the vanity's table. He then looked deep into his own eyes, and to himself he quietly mumbled... "Is this always worth it?" In the real world, I was not depressed, but I did question if it was worth it. Depression makes for a great story. ---- Chapter II: SIGN THIS Ben waddled as fast as possible, holding a notebook the size of a PadTop. Writings and images on the whiteboard rushed by as he made his way to where various crowds were standing. "SIGN THIS! I'VE REFORMED!" Ben shouted, in a combination of anger and excitement. The confused penguin signed the petition. He continued running down the wall, around and sometimes through it. He ran through the wrought-iron gates and onto the Weekee's "Main Page". The floor and all of the walls around it were covered in writing (think of the Weekee like a walled-garden/hedge-maze with a palace in the center and the Main Page a luxurious entrance). A ticker tape board stood in the center, surrounding a luxurious fountain. Words, numbers, and pictures scrolled by it, and everyone was looking at its contents. Many penguins were gathered there, working on their user profiles or reading where the next Pin was hidden. This was the perfect place for more petitioners. He whipped out his dry-marker and began scribbling on the whiteboard's "Announcements" section: With that, he zipped off, snagging more signatures on the way. Still in the Main Page reigion, he had run to the "About This Wiki" section. Blue text on the wall read "TurtleShroom". This was what the Wiki called "Leenkz", which, if touched, would open up and take you to that section of the wall after walking through them. Ben mumbled under his breath and touched the Leenk. The words spiraled and a depiction of TurtleShroom's palace was seen on the other side. At the top of the monumental building, on a tall white flagpole, waved a giant redition of TSP's dictator flag, underneath a flag bearing the logo of the Weekee. A golden "W" served as the Truck that adorned the pole. Ben stepped through the Leenk and popped out on the other side. The mighty building stood above him, and for a monet, he just quietly looked at it, with angry thoughts in his head. The penguin hated TSP; he didn't hate him as much as Wompus or HF, but he wasn't too fond of him. Others gathered around Ben, who was now angrily mumbling. "Why are you glaring at the Dictorial Palace?" a random penguin asked. He was a Turtlenator, or a TSP supporter. It was obvious because of the I ♥ TSP button and the TSP flag that they wore as a path on their shirt. Ben shook himself and looked at the penguin. " " The penguin didn't know if he should or not, since Ben was nefarious villain from the past. "I, I don't kno-" " " Ben looked at the penguin innocently. The penguin, won over by his looks and seeming innocence, signed the petition. Ben snickered after the penguin left. He had a lot of signatures. TSP, being the crazy and annoyingly moral penguin he was, had no choice but to acknowledge him. Ben knew how to manipulate the (normally) good and friendly Dictator, he had done it a year before and saved himself from TSP's Deletion Rod, a powerful staff he used to zap people away from the Weekee and never let them approach it again. He continued waddling down the path and through various Leenkz until he spotted a familiar figure. Barkjon, the Weekee's "Webmaster", was strolling down the walls, looking at the articles and thinking about things he would do with the Trio. He was also wearing a quadruple-tiered crown, much larger and fancier than the one TSP donned, though his wasn't as shiny since he didn't use it much. Barkjon was normally a loner, he didn't really care about fame, position, or power. He just did his job, and did it mighty well, but as far as he cared about his postition's fashion, the crown just messed up his hair, and the golden sash clashed with his black hooded sweatshirt. " " Ben shouted, his shrill voice echoing through this surpisingly empty area of the Weekee. It seems that Archive:Pin Maker 3000 doesn't get too many visitors. Barkjon turned to face the short pharoh-ish character. "BEN?" Barkjon blinked. "You ain't allowed here! Not after what you did in the past!" " " The proclaimed "Best Thing Since Sliced Bread" glanced over the sheet. He clicked the pen he was given, and signed his name. He looked Ben in the eyes. "If nothing else bad happens for a while (if the evidence points to you), I'll trust ya." Barkjon walked off. He meant it, and Ben knew so. He had better be extra sneaky. " ..." Ben thought... " " ---- "Ben is what? Reformed? Yeah right!" Wompus and another penguin stood outside of the Weekee. "Tell me about it! Galactic Empire12, we can't do anything. The Weekee is outside of our jurisdiction, it's TSP's property at the moment." replied Wompus. TSP happend to overhear Galictic Empire and Wompus' discussion. "What about me?" "Er... we were discussing about how Ben is evil." "Oh, I agree with that!" TSP smiled. "So, you're on our side?" Galactic Empire asked. "Of course!" TurtleShroom (penguin) walked off. Wompus, TSP, HF, and Galactic Empire were allies against Ben. With that kind of power they may be able to stop him yet. ---- Days and days passes with TSP, Wompus, HF, and Galactic Empire(codenamed GE) planning to rid of Ben. TSP gave Wompus permission to block Ben, and he did, only for his attempt to backfire. HF tried to convince people that Ben was evil, eventually convincing many. GE sat around and ate potato chips shaped as Ben, and every time he did, Ben winced. ---- Chapter III: Many long and some boring days passed, and Ben had gained many Weekee user's signatures. " " Ben pressed another Leenk, and Hat Pop's image subsequently appeared on the other end of the portal. She was seen whipping out her handy dry-erase marker and quickly scribbling in the thin "categories" box below each section of the wall. Ben flashed an evil grin, much like Lemon's notorious pranking smile. " " Hat Pop, being a loyal Turtlenator, hesitated slightly at first. But overshadowed by her well-known friendliness to everyone of the Weekee, she signed, with good intentions; completely unaware of Ben's nasty scheme. Ben smiled, but it wasn't the smile Hat Pop thought it was. As fast as he arrived, he dashed off, pressing another leenk he nearly crashed into. "Huh...I wonder why he- nah...." As soon as Ben reached a Leenk that was clearly abandoned, he exclaimed: " " ---- Meanwhile, down at his office, TSP properly sat up in his special leather chair; that had his insignia sown on to the backing. Although he felt relaxed, the Dictator believed trouble was still on the premesis, as Ben was still variously lurking the white wall's Leenkz. He looked outward to notice Hat Pop still scribbling in the categories boxes. She turned, gave him a friendly wave and beaming smile, and continued with her work. TSP glanced out the window, gladly returned the smile, then began sifting through some of his old papers on the desk. He pulled out a hand-made piece of artwork, drawn by the ninja masked rabbit herself, and gave it a good, long, stare. Standing up, he waddled over to his memorabilia cabinet, and neatly placed the drawing in a picture frame; setting it down on the cabinet's surface. He faintly smiled, then waddled down to the white wall to search for Ben. He knew he had to find him and end his insane charade; before it was too late. ---- Ben, on the other hand, was still searching for penguins to collect their signature. He pressed another Leenk, this time it led to a corner of the whiteboard titled "User:Snowman 1001" , and noticed Snowman 1001 garnishing his area with many decorations and boxes . He stepped through the Leenk and Snowman turned his head. " " Snowman, not knowing what to do, just told Ben to wait, so he could observe his actions. Ben then got furious and started to pretend being nice. They walked to Ezzat Territory after Ben persuaded him to. Shortly, Ben started to trick Snowman into thinking he was nice. Snowman put half trust into him, but didn't sign the petition. Ben disappeared by pressing another Leenk. " " He rapidly pressed another Leenk, sending him to a section called "Fynd Foar". There, he noticed Yorkay Porkay and Jasper writing some information in the Trivia. Ben evilly grinned once again, this time even larger. " " Yorkay, instantly believing his statement, quickly scribbled her name on his sheet of paper, handing the clipboard back to him. "Okay, here you are!" " " Ben hurried along, rushing back to his corner of the whiteboard. He, once again, shouted to the sky: Chapter 4: Antics Reloaded Explorer wandered around the whiteboard, pressing Leenkz and looking at humorous pictures on the weekee, exploring sections he'd never seen before and looking up Club Penguin Island news. He didn't write in the whiteboards, of course, he didn't have a handy-dandy dry-erase marker, and, besides, things were too busy back at the Bureau of Fiction, what with the skyrocketing article counts and all. As he looked around the Main Page for information on where to find the latest Pin, he bumped straight into Ben, who was going back to the Main Page for more signatures. "Whoops, sorry!" exclaimed Explorer as Ben dropped all thirteen pages of his petition. "Let me help you." " " said Ben as Explorer helped him pick up his documents. " " "Umm," replied Explorer as he dusted off his propellor hat's rotor, "I'm not sure..." " " said Ben, giving his most innocent look. However, Explorer was not convinced. "Well, for one thing, I don't really know who you are, see, and for another thing, I don't really consider myself part of the this community. I'm just visiting, ya know. I prefer not to vote." Ben was devastated. His innocent look had never failed to convince a penguin until now. "Good luck with your petition, though!" called Explorer as he waddled off. Ben grinned evilly. Good luck, indeed. ---- Explorer pressed a Leenk on the Main Page. It took him to TurtleShroom's Dictorial Palace, where he sat and gazed at the wondrous building before him. Explorer, like many others, was a Loyal Turtlenator, and had an "I ♥ TSP" sticker that he could attach and remove from his propellor hat with ease. Explorer looked around TS's neatly-mowed lawn and, quite by accident, leaned against a Leenk that was attatched to one of the ornate statues in TSP's garden, a Template. He fell backwards through the Leenk and into the user page of Barkjon. It just so happened that Barkjon was standing right under the Leenk in question, and when Explorer fell out of it, he landed right on Barkjon's head. Barkjon jumped in surprise and sent Explorer flying right into a nearby wall. "Oh, sorry, Explorer!" said Barkjon as Explorer emerged, covered in debris. "It's okay... I'm okay," said Explorer, dazed. "Hey -- wait, is that your crown?" Barkjon's Webbmaster crown, sent flying by the collision, was now rolling on the ground when it bumped against a wall and stopped. "Oh, gravy..." said both penguins. Explorer was the first to react. "I'll get it!" said Explorer as he took off running after the crown. "Come back here, you silly little crown!" Barkjon just stood there in silence, beak gaping. Explorer quickly ran to the crown but tripped on a dry-erase marker someone left. He fell on the crown and it rolled again. Explorer quickly followed but kicked the crown before he could grab it. The crown flew in the air and smacked a Leenk, which opened up. The crown, which had richochted off the wall, bounced on Explorer's head and into the portal. Explorer stared at the Leenk, which read "User:Ben 100022". He was scard to enter that place. "NOOOOO!" Chapter V: Ben Goes Shrooming Ben continued this trend, jumping from Leenk to Leenk to Leenk, time and time and time again, getting more and more and more victims to sign. His petition was now fifteen pages long, and contained signatures of bureaucrats, users, and even users who came from afar. If IP addresses counted, he would have had to bind the petition. There was no way TSP could refuse, it was impossible! Ben decided it was time. Entering the "User:TurtleShroom" Leenk, he was amazed at how spacious this whiteboard was. On the ground was green grass, like a lawn in a non-Arctic reigon. Straight ahead was the palace and the fountain, with the whiteboard in the distance; enclosing the Leenk like a fence. The board was sprisingly plain for a site leader. Nothing but text, biographies, "image gifts" (including a weird portrait of a gothic rabbt and turtles with mushroom caps superimposed on their heads), and a Leenk to a personal anti-discrimination code. Other items included a picture of Turtleheimer and Professor Shroomsky, fourth-wall breaking sermons, and a strange multi-number code which was apparently a Leenk to another user's sprawling maze. It wasn't at all like the extravagant whiteboards of legendary architects like Sith Cub or Snowman 1001, for instance. Sure, TSP had a decent statue garden near the entrance to his estate, containing marble signs reading "THIS USER IS MALE" or "THIS USER HAS AUTISM", but his page really boring. The only truly unique thing was the huge building and the giant flag waving at the very top of it. A little bit to the left of the mansion was a Leenk which said "TURTLESHROOM'S SCAVENGER HUNT", and to the right rows of Leenks which read "SUBPAGES" containing arrows pointing to the palace. Appaently, TSP's palace was huge to contain ALL of his subpages. Ben walked down the cobblestone path, as the Leenk he entered closed shut. He could here the faint splashing of the fountain, but all was quiet. He walked up to the fountain and noticed its basin was covered with submerged writing. This fountain was TSP's Talk Page, the archives being in his palace. A large anti-Walrus warning was on the decorative walls of the decoration, and a cross stood as the centerpiece with water shooting out of it. TSP had a thing for crosses, though no one could really explain why. Passing the fountain, he came to the palace and saw the mighty red doors, which were bigger than three of him. Once again, crosses were etched onto the doors, and no one could explain why. He walked up to door and pushed it open. The doors creaked open very loudly, and Ben found himself in a long hallway. The ceilings were covered with drawings of turtles and mushrooms, and the walls were painted a dark blue. Soft, thick red carpet served as the floor while the occasional end table contained an item such as a vase or lamp, each bearing something written on it that complimented TSP or made him happy. A small plaque in front of each item read "MEMORY LANE". Ben glared at each item and turned to one in particular, which was a statue of the site's founder, Virrex, holding a framed Certificate of Promotion, just like the ones given to other users such as Snowman 1001 or the great Robbsi. The certificate read "15:28, July 6, 2007 Virrex changed group membership for User:TurtleShroom from (none) to Administrators and Bureaucrats". Clearly, this was TSP's certificate of status. Ben glared at it, then, making sure no one was looking (he was alone already), Ben leaned up and spat upon the certificate's casing, cackling to himself at the patheticly naughty deed he just did. Yes, he was REALLY bad to the bone. The dimly lit hallway continued until it branched off into a four-way area. To the left and right were Leenks, though they were actually wooden doors with writing on them. On the ceiling of the intersection was a chandilier which had miniature golden statuettes of Robbsi where the lightbulbs would normally be. A peice of paper taped on the left door read "Barkjon: the best thing since Sliced Bread", "Welcome All", and "My Signature". The right door had a peice of paper reading "SUBPAGES" and "Things You Probably Did Not Know (or Care) About Me", as well as a big picture of a turtle with a multicolored shell. The words "I NEED A LIFE" were sprawled on the threshhold of this doorway. Ben laughed at that, he knew that as well. The central hallway that led straight ahead was his destination. He passsed more doors in that hallway reading things such as "I'm Proud to be an American!" (which confused Ben's small mind), "This is Actually Hilarious" (a skull and crossbones with a "No sign" painted on it was below the paper), and "Affliations", which bore the logo of the Nachos, of all things to put on a door. Finally, he had made it. At the end of the hall were more large double-doors. It was past those doors that TSP resided, editing the whiteboard with his special computer that he had utilized since the Walrus incident. As the evil Ben extended a flipper to the door, he laughed to himself. " " Ben quickly took out a bottle of water and poured it on his face, soaking his pharoh suit and giving the illusion that he had been crying. He looked around and took a nearby cross from an end table, holding it in his right flipper as if to use it as a weapon. However, physical assault wasn't what Ben had in mind, oh no, he was going for a FAR more powerful attack on the dictator: his morales. With a guilt trip, TSP can become a puppet of anyone who fakes a pity or claims reformation. Ben chuckled, he used a similar cross and a sob story to save his screenhog a year ago on a day TurtleShroom loved above all others. Chapter 6: Explorer Makes a Discovery Result See also * TurtleShroom * Wompus78 * Ben * Hat Pop * Snowman 1001 External links * TS' Resignation, Real World Category:Events Category:Stories